Blue Exorcist: Sun and Moon
by Uni-Rainicorn
Summary: There are two friends who was reborn. To a anime named blue exorcist. Their names are Aliyah and Lyssa. They were re-watching the anime. Lyssa is a half-goddess and demon. Aliyah is a half-goddess and vampire. Aliyah is the vampire queen. Lyssa and Aliyah are descendants of sun and moon.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.

{Opening song}

"Friday night, Aliyah let's do this!" Lyssa yelled from the kitchen bringing soda, chips, and cookies. "Let's watch some anime!" Aliyah said jumping onto the couch. "Which one." Lyssa asked sarcastically. "Blue Exorcist ." She said going on Netflix. "Yaaas bitch!" Lyssa jumped on the couch and started eating some chips.

Aliyah's POV:

While the opening was finishing we saw Mephisuto on the screen staring at us and he said "I know you're watching." "What the actual fuck!" Lyssa yelled. Suddenly we blacked out.

~In the Blue Exorcist world~

When I woke up I saw cherry blossoms falling down in front of me. I turned I saw Lyssa with straight black hair. Her moon necklace and a blue and white kimono. "Lyssa wake up!!" I yelled. "Dicks out for harambe! Huh? What?" She woke up and looked at me. "Girl you looking alright." She hugged me and I saw I had a yellow kimono on, with a sun necklace and my hair was white.

"Where are we?" Lyssa asked. It was night time and we were in front of a school. Lyssa climbed a tree and got out her flute. "Well let's wait out until morning." She said. Lyssa played Dango Daicazuko. And I pull out my harp and played along

And singing. It seemed as if the flowers and wind danced around us and the moon shine on us. When the song ended, I heard rustling and we saw Rin and Yukio looking mostly our chests.

We stand up and floated down toward them. My hazel brown eyes turned blue. "Mate." I said. "Wait what!?" I hugged him and bite his shoulder and I saw that Lyssa did the same. I looked at Rin's face and blushed.

Lyssa's POV:

"H-hey~" Yukio groaned and I laughed. When I pulled away I saw that there was an outline of a crescent moon. I vanished from his sight and met up with Aliyah in the shrine. "So, what we do. When we arrive there?" I asked her. "Well, let explain why bite their necks for later." Aliyah said. Then I thought 'Holy fuck was he will be fine.'

When I woke up I sat up and head to Aliyah's room to wake her up. I shake her and she grunted in response. "Aliyah, wake up." I said. "I don't want to." Aliyah said. "But, we have to go to the school." I told her. "Oh, yeah. My Rin." Aliyah said and sat up and we started walking to True Cross Academy. When a pink limo pulled up next to us. I looked at it and Mephisuto come out. "Hello daughters of Artemis and Apolla." I saw that he was starting at my chest and I kicked him in his no no zone and he hunched over. While I got inside the car I saw Yukio and Rin. Aliyah blushed and told me to hide my face. "Souho are these ladies are. They going with us to the school?" Yukio asked. "This is Aliyah and Lyssa, they're are daughters of the God of Apollo and Artemis." Mephisuto said. When I lifted my head I saw Yukio in a black t-shirt and beige shorts.

"Y-you were at the school last night you left some mark on me.!" He pulled down his shirt and showed my moon mark. I blushed slightly and elbow Aliyah in the stomach. "Ow, why did you do that for?" "Hey you left a mark on my shoulder too!?" Rin yelled. "Oh we're here." Mephisuto dropped off the guys and when I saw Yukio glare at me I smiled and felt tears roll down my eyes.

Aliyah's POV:

I saw Lyssa crying and I hugged her. "It's okay Lyssa you always have Amaimon." She sniffed and wiped her tears. Damn I'm so gonna get his ass. When we looked out the window we saw Shiemi hugging Yukio and Rin while they're blushing. I growled and pulled Lyssa out of the car. "Lyssa let's change now." She snapped her fingers and we were in the uniform. I saw that Lyssa's moon marking started to show.

"Well let's get to class." She said. As we walked through the halls we saw all the boys starting at us. "Take a picture it last longer!" I yelled. Lyssa almost burst of laughing and pulled me to cram school. "Aliyah you need go first then me okay." Lyssa pushed me inside and I pulled her in with me. "Well I go first. My name is Aliyah Daniels, and daughter of Apollo." I said. "I'm Lyssa Daniels as well and daughter of Artemis." She said. "Well are sisters, If you asking." I said.

"Oh Yukio can I talk to you after class or would you rather me talk to you now." I smirked and looked at Rin in the corner of my eye. "Class will you step outside for a moment." Yukio pushed up his glasses and I stood I front of him while Lyssa and Rin watched. I glare at him. "Well, I will explain why we marked you two. Lyssa care to explain." I said. "Well, let's start all over again. Yukio my name is Lyssa, I'm 15 year old and I'm your soul mate." Lyssa held out her hand for Yukio to shake but he pulled her down onto his lap. "Uh... When a goddess met a moral or demon. They marked that person who they love so that they will be together." Lyssa explain to them.

"Wait, she said moral or demon. What does that mean." Rin asked me. "That mean if you are half-Breed or full-fledged demon. It well still work anyway. If you asking." I said to him. "Wait what about me?" Rin said I squealed and ran to him and hugged him. "You're mine and stay away from Shiemi." I "accidentally" activate my purple flames and burned of Lyssa's shirt and showed her markings.

Lyssa's POV:

I'm gonna beat your ass Aliyah. "I'm gonna to kick your ass Aliyah!?" I shouted at her. "Gomenesi." Aliyah said. "Gomenesi, my ass!!" I said. "I said I'll was sorry, Damn." Aliyah said. "And I don't care." I said.

Then goblins appeared to attack us. Aliyah cast her purple flames to attack them. They scream in pain and Vanished. "That was close." I said and glare at Aliyah. "What!" Aliyah said. "You need to control your flames when you mad,man." I said. "I know. But I can help it." Aliyah said.

I snapped my fingers to make me a new shirt. We turned around to face the boys. They have their jaw dropped. "Close your mouth, flies come in, Sugarcube." Aliyah said tease. "How?!" They shouted. Aliyah sigh. "Well, Aliyah she a half-breed." I told them. "Half-breed?" Rin said. "Half demon, half God and half vampire." I told him. "Vampire?" Yukio said.

"Yeah, I'm the vampire queen." Aliyah said. They were shocked at that. "Well, Since Aliyah is one my brother is too." Yukio said. "Huh?" Aliyah said. "Well, I'm the son of Satan." Rin said. Aliyah and I was shocked at this. "By the way, Aliyah you have a amazing voice." Rin told Aliyah. She blushed. "Thanks Rin." Aliyah said.

Then Yukio called the class back in the room to continue the lesson.

~Time skip~

Aliyah's POV:

I was sitting next Rin. So that we can know one each other. "So Rin, do you to eat ramen. Well I do." I said. "Well, yeah. I do." he reply. I giggles and kissed his cheek. He blushed at my action. "You're so cute and funny, ya know." I said.

"I am." he said smirking and blushing as well. "Yeah. You are." I reply. We continued talking. And we found out that we lived in the same dorm. And Rin and I head to get ramen at a Ramen shop. We order some Rin and ate it. And when finish it and pay for it. And head home.

We arrived there and Lyssa was there next to Yukio. "Hey guys!" Rin said. "Hey, Rin and Aliyah." Lyssa said. "Hey." I reply. We went inside. And enjoy the rest of the day.

*Later in Aliyah and Lyssa's room*

"Hey, Lyssa." I said. She looked at me and said, "Yeah?" "What episode are we in?" I asked. "I think after episode 3." Lyssa said. "Huh, that when Rin meet shiemi right." I said. "Yeah, I hate her with Rin." Lyssa said. "Me too. But at long she doesn't touch my Rin then we're cool." I said. Lyssa sweat-dropped at me.

"What?! I'm right." I said. "Yeah, I know, but I have two guys. One I mark and the other will wait." Lyssa said. "Hmph, I know that Lyssa, but anyone fangirls or girls fall in love with Rin have to deal with me."I said

{Ending song}

(I hope you in enjoy it. It another story about me and my friend again. Have a good day.) QueenZelda@17 is out


End file.
